leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Champion skin
A champion skin refers to an alternate appearance (skin) and/or color scheme (chroma) for any given League of Legends champion. Most skins can be purchased from the game client's Riot Store using while some are only available for a limited time, with a very select few being unobtainable aside from the time they were first released. Every skin has its own splash artwork displayed in champion select by clicking on the respective thumbnail after selection. Some skins also give champions different particle effects, voice-overs, and sound effects (their price varies accordingly) while chroma only give a separate color palette and nothing more. Chroma are purchased in the same fashion as skins and cost each. This was implemented with the Chroma 2.0 update alongside annual sales and the flexible bundles. All chroma can be purchased in a bundled format at a reduced price with its corresponding champion or skin. Twice a year, an Essence Emporium is held that allows players to purchase a selection of cosmetics with , including both emporium-exclusive items as well as items that are otherwise only be available with , such as . The first Essence Emporium was held at the start of Season Eight. With the advent of the Essence Emporium, the previously bi-annual will no longer occur. A chroma can be selected in champion select by clicking on the according color tile on the respective champion/skin thumbnail. Some skins are released as variants of other skins. The first two variants released— and —were created in order to re-release previously limited edition skins in a way that preserved the prestige status of the original. and was the first instance of two skins being released concurrently that are considered variants of each other, and were priced such that you would receive a 30% discount if you already owned the other skin. Based on feedback, Riot has stated that the discount promotion on variant skins will be increased to 45% going forward (where applicable; special releases will not discounted). Variant skins All current and old splash artwork can be seen here or on each champion's respective Skins subpage. Pricing The names for skin tiers are a mix of the wiki's own choices and Riot official terms. Guide to Skin Price Tiers ;Exceptions * and were released as "that are permanently on-sale for ". They will appear in your collection as Legendary skins. ** features a unique VO but no other distinguishing traits, and would likely be priced at otherwise. ** features none of the traits associated with high-tier skins, but is notable for being the only skin with unique ability icons ( and ). The skin also features a unique over-head icon, which is otherwise consistent across all champions that utilize the crowd control effect. * was "released at but is permanently on sale for ". Only available each April Fools. * is a limited Edition skin that was available for , then on sale for and . All proceeds went to charity. * is only available on the Essence Emporium for . ;Sales A selection of skins, excluding and , are put on sale every Monday (at noon PT) at 50% discount. In addition to these sales, an Early Sale occurs within the first 4 or 6 months of a skin's release that discounts the skin one price tier (e.g. skins go on sale for ). Early Sales will apply to and skins, although Ultimate skins go on sale for , a price-tier not used by other skins. During the Essence Emporium, a selection of Chromas can be purchased individually for (the corresponding champion and/or skin must be purchased beforehand). During these sales, the selected Chromas are also reduced to . Chroma bundles remain exclusive. ;China Differences China instead uses these skin tiers: China Skin Tier 1.png|China Skin Tier 1 China Skin Tier 2.png|China Skin Tier 2 China Skin Tier 3.png|China Skin Tier 3 China Skin Tier 4.png|China Skin Tier 4 China Skin Tier 5.png|China Skin Tier 5 China Skin Tier 6.png|China Skin Tier 6 China Skin Tier 7.png|China Skin Tier 7 China Skin Tier 8.png|China Skin Tier 8 China Skin Tier 9.png|China Skin Tier 9 ;Current Sales Available This page lists all champion skins available in the Riot Store as well as those that can be unlocked by meeting special requirements. Main article: Available Skins Unlockable These can be unlocked to summoners that meet the requirements and cannot be mystery gifted. |-|Hextech Crafting= The following skins are exclusive to Hextech Crafting, and can not be purchased in the store. They can be unlocked with , a Mythical Skin token, or rarely from skin rerolls and Hextech Chests. |-|Prestige Editions= These skins are a variation of a skin that include a unique border, splash and VFX. Some of them are event-specific and require a certain amount of tokens to redeem them, while others are able to be crafted for . Prestige skins can be unlocked from skin rerolls and Hextech Chests. |-|Honor= The Honor system can reward exclusive skins and chromas: * Before, these skins were obtained through the system "Refer a friend" but over time this stopped working. With the renewed implementation of honor, these skins come out in level 5 Honor capsules, that drop once a player reaches Honor level 5. "The two skin drops are permanents, and unlock the champion if you don't already own them." Bundled These are available only through the digital bundles offered from the Riot Store and cannot be mystery gifted. As of 03-June-2013 Riot Games Inc. implemented flexible cost bundles (their price adjusts based on if the purchaser already owns some of the bundle's content) and permanently removed the Gamer's Choice Pack from the Riot Store (which resulted in being moved to the Champions Bundle). Legacy These are skins that are not available for regular purchase (reasons include limited edition and/or seasonal/special events) and have been placed in the Legacy Vault (they can still be mystery gifted, and only appear in a champion's information tab if owned). The vault is usually opened for limited runs and the corresponding skins can be purchased in the Riot Store. Skin Themes League of Legends features a diverse variety of skins, skins can be grouped into themes and universes. A theme is a group of skins with similar appearances, meanwhile a universe is a group of multiple themes that mesh together into a non-canon universe. Arclight Once each millennium an ancient, godlike entity descends from the heavens, choosing worthy warriors to be his will incarnate. These beings are the Arclight - immortal agents of the light divine. |-|Arclight= |-|Justicar= Battlecast The glorious revolution is here! Assembling an army with living brains, Viktor marches against the combined forces of his enemies - with only a scrappy human-led resistance keeping him from total world domination Blood Moon An ancient cult, seeking irresistible power, surfaces on nights of the Blood Moon to perform profane, esoteric rites - merging their flesh with demonic spirits, and becoming one with an ever greater darkness. Crime City Culinary Masters Dragon World Twice did dragonfire consume the world. Twice from the embers were heroes forged. Eclipse Long ago, an order of monastic knights slew the vile gods of the old world, using esoteric powers granted by the moon and sun. Now the world has grown dark and violent, as those selfsame deities prepare their return - challenged only by the light of the eclipse. |-|Coven= |-|Death Blossom= |-|Eclipse= |-|Elderwood= Event Horizon In the vast darkness of space are born terrible, beautiful things- cosmic creatures of sublime love, and the unknowable monstrosities of the Dark Star. These are the children of silent gods, and they are finally coming home. |-|Cosmic= |-|Dark Star= Guardian of the Sands Powerful guardians stand watch over the tomb of an ancient horror, so that it may never threaten the world again. But they may already be too late... Headhunter For some species, the hunt is more than mere sport - it possesses their minds and bodies, molding them into a race of perfect killing machines. Hextech Now at the forefront of science and art, Hextech has evolved from its rudimentary beginnings into a modern renaissance of intricate, artificial lifeforms capable of free will. Skilled artificers lead the medium into a bold new future - but what it will bring, none can say. |-|Hextech Crafting Exclusive= |-|Legacy= The following skins were made before the redesign of Hextech, the skins are all legacy and are likely to only return to the store during champion updates. High Noon Gothic At the height of the industrial revolution, travelers begin pouring into the untamed west, searching for fortune and prosperity among the unknown horrors of a cruel and ancient world. It is a time of brave gunslingers and rotten scoundrels, inscrutable gods, and savage demons. Immortal Journey Long ago, in an ancient land, many souls gathered beneath the gods to test the limit of their power. Foolish and arrogant, brave and just, their journeys are written into the immortal pages of history. Lost Empire The city-states of the Great Desert have long been lost to time, but their ruins - and the ancient pharaohs who once ruled them - lie hidden just beneath the sands. Mecha When colossal Kaiju begin attacking from the sea, land, and air, humanity develops equally powerful mecha units to stop them in explosive hand-to-hand combat. |-|Kaiju= |-|Mecha= Odyssey From the urbanized coreworlds to the outermost edge of the galaxy, adventure awaits! The great Demaxian Empire ignore the objections of the Templar Order and the criminal syndicate alike in their pursuit of ora - a mysterious golden essence that serves as the lifeblood of all civilization, and promises untold power to those who can wield it for themselves... Omega Squad When the war came, Omega Squad was sent to end it. Now only one of them remains, a yordle with no battles left to fight but his own... Pentakill In a world where heavy metal reigns supreme, PENTAKILL are the undesputed masters of melting the face right off your head. Six members, two penta-platinum albums, and the chrome-fisted fury of the gods themselves. It's time to rock! Prehistoric Hunters PROJECT Among the mega-structures and packed streets of a future controlled by global corporations, a shadow war rages between rebellious augmented humans, and newly empowered artificial beings. The winners will shape the course of history... and the losers will be forced to evolve. |-|Program= |-|PROJECT: Reckoning= |-|PROJECT: Hunters= |-|PROJECT: First Strike= |-|PROJECT: Overdrive= Pulsefire After unlocking the secrets of time travel, these champions are thrust into a far=flung dystopian future. While Chrono-enforcers relentlessly pursue them across time and space, a small few have escaped into history - taking their technology along for the ride. |-|Praetorian= |-|Pulsefire= Rift Quest Danger lurks in the land of Runeterra! Powerful monsters, dastardly sorcerers, and mythical creatures roam unchecked! Gather your friends and create your own adventure for 3-5 players, vanquishing evil with each roll of the die. Do you have what it takes to save the world, and become a legend of Rift Quest! Snowdown Snow Day, Snowdown Showdown, and Winter Wonder, oh my! |-|Snow Day= |-|Winter Wonder= |-|Snowdown Showdown= Star Guardian In a vast and dark universe, young warriors are chosen by fate to protect the light of the stars. They are destined to burn bright but collapse as furiously as they shine. |-|Season Three= |-|Season Two= |-|Season One= Steel Valkyries A galaxy scarred by war now attempts to rebuild, but the old wounds remain. Criminals, bounty hunters, mercenaries, and assassins have filled the power vacuum, piloting dangerous combat exo-suits with godlike abilities. |-|Dreadnova= |-|Steel Valkyries= Storybook |-|Highstakes= |-|Storybook= Sugar Rush From the Gingerbread Castle to the Root Beer Sea, the Licorice Mountains to the Gumdrop Forest - this is the Candy Kingdom in all its glory. Toy Box Gnar's toy box is brimming with priceless treasures, but when no one's home, his toys take on a life of their own... Versus |-|Cats versus Dogs= |-|Battle of the God Kings= |-|Order versus Chaos= Lunar Revel |-|Warring Kingdoms= Rival empires vie for power as they attempt to unify the lands, while brave warriors and stoic generals test their skill against the greatest heroes of the era. It is a time of war, and a time of legends. |-|Firecracker= |-|Lunar Revel= Challenger/Conqueror Challengers celebrate the beginning of a new competitive season and are temporarily available during a World Championship or Mid-Season Invitational. Conquerors replace the Challenger skins and only are available in the store during Mid-Season Invitational. Championship These are temporarily available during the World Championship. These skins come back each time a new World Championship starts. Note that (2012 Edition) is not considered a Legacy Skin but an unavailable skins. World Championship Winner Since 2012, these celebrate the team commemorated as the season's world champion. All World Championship skins are Legacy, but become temporarily available annually during the World Championship. |-|Season 8= These commemorate Invictus Gaming's victory in 2018. The chosen champions were personal selections of each player (as long as they have played at least one game with that champion during the World Championship). Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champion, an icon of the player's signature and a special loading border with the player's signature. Also, there was a mega bundle with the 6 skins, the 6 icons, the 6 special loading borders, one gem, the Championship Hot Dog ward and the required champions. |-|Season 7= These commemorate Samsung Galaxy's victory in 2017. The chosen champions were personal selections of each player (as long as they have played at least one game with that champion during the World Championship) and represent a 'traditional Korean style' (based on 'Choson Dynasty'). Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champion, an icon of the skin and a special loading border with the player's signature. Also, there was a mega bundle with the 6 skins, the 6 icons, the 6 special loading borders, one gem and the required champions. |-|Season 6= These commemorate SK Telecom T1's victory in 2016. The chosen champions were personal selections of each player (as long as they have played at least one game with that champion during the World Championship) and represent 'high fantasy'. Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champions and the skin ward of their coach. |-|Season 5= These commemorate SK Telecom T1's victory in 2015. The chosen champions were personal selections of each player (as long as they have played at least one game with that champion during the World Cup). Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champions. |-|Season 4= These commemorate Samsung Galaxy White's victory in 2014 and represent their team composition during the final match. Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required cha4ions. |-|Season 3= These commemorate SK Telecom T1's victory in 2013 and represent the champions they used to their fullest potential throughout the season. Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champions. |-|Season 2= These commemorate Taipei Assassins's victory in 2012 and represent their team composition during the final match. Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champions. |-|Season 1= These commemorate Fnatic's victory in 2011 and represent their team composition during the final match. Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champions. Harrowing 2018= |-|2017= |-|2016= |-|2015= |-|2014= |-|2013= |-|2012= |-|2011= |-|2010= The following were first released as Limited but became temporarily available in October 2013 (reclassified as Legacy ever since) |-|Shadow Isles= The following were released along with the Twisted Treeline update in V1.0.0.150, however have since been included in the annual Harrowing re-releases. Valentine's Day 2019= |-|2018= |-|2017= |-|2016= The following were first released as Permanent but have been reclassified as Legacy. |-|2015= The following were first released as Permanent but have been reclassified as Legacy. |-|2014= The following was first released as Permanent but has been reclassified as Legacy. |-|2013= |-|2012= The following was first released as Permanent but has been reclassified as Legacy. Traditional * Before the Champion Update team existed, champions who underwent a Full Relaunch were given a skin that represented their previous incarnation, the exception being (who was created but never released in his) These were available free for those who already owned the corresponding champion or on sale for two weeks for those who did not, period after which they entered the Legacy Vault. They may be made temporarily available again once the corresponding champion receives a skin splash art update ( in V6.9) Winter Olympics The following were first released as Limited to celebrate the 2010 Vancouver Winter Olympics but became temporarily available in February 2014 (reclassified as Legacy ever since) FIFA World Cup 2018= |-|2014= The following were first released as Permanent but have been reclassified as Legacy. |-|2010= The following were first released as Limited but became temporarily available in June 2014 (reclassified as Legacy ever since) Events The following were given out as codes at specific events and are classified as Legacy (unless otherwise stated). ;Tournaments ;Riot Skins ;PAX Conventions The following were given out as codes at and are classified as Limited. Retired The following and are no longer purchasable from the Riot Store. Unavailable These skins currently cannot be obtained through any conventional means and only appear in a champion's information tab if owned. Many became Legacy between October 2013 and June 2014 (mostly those from 2009-11 events) so players who already owned the previously-Limited skins received the following benefits as compensation: * A unique summoner icon. * equal to the original purchase price. * Loading screen slice art overlayed with a 'vintage' look. Under exceptional circumstances, these skins may become available again. Original versions of the skin may receive updated texture details and special loading screen flair. * was available for general purchase during that year's World Championship, and the skin for 2012 owners features a crown, exclusive visual effects, and vintage loading screen slice art. * was available for purchase during the grand opening of the Essence Emporium, and the skin features a crown wreath, and exclusive vintage loading screen slice art. In contrast, the following currently show no signs of ever becoming available again. Victorious These were awarded at the end of each season to all summoners who achieved the required rank. Collector's Edition The following were offered by purchasing a Collector's Edition copy (none can be mystery gifted, hextech crafted, or purchased during Legacy Vault openings) List A list containing every single skin can be seen here. Sales Archive External links * Xorac List of skins at the German forum * Encased Shadow List of Skins at League of Legends * All Skin Sales List at League of Legends es:Aspecto de campeón fr:Skins de champion pl:Skórki bohaterów pt-br:Skins ru:Образ чемпиона zh:英雄皮肤 Category:Champions Category:League of Legends Category:Skins Category:The Store Category:Lists